Heat
by aquamaureen
Summary: Married Merder Oneshot. It's Meredith's timeofthemonth, and Derek wants to cheer her up. Cute & fluffy. First time author!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's.**

Derek stood outside the bathroom of his home. He had been standing against the wall for at least twenty minutes, locked out. Inside, his wife Meredith was hunched over the toilet, emptying her stomach. It was her 'time-of-the-month', and was too embarrassed and stubborn to let Derek help her. He finally heard the toilet flush, and rummaging around from the inside. The door unlocked, and Meredith stood there sheepishly and exhausted.

"Aw, babe." He said, pulling her into his arms and she rested her head on his chest.

"It's okay, I feel better." She smiled weakly.

"No you don't. You know you can't lie to me."

"I do a little though, I'm being serious. It's still painful. But, anyways." She wanted to change the subject and spend some time with her husband. "What do you want to do today on our day off?"

"What I really want to do?"

"Mmhmm."

He pulled her away from his chest and caressed her face. "Rest in bed. I would love that, wouldn't you? Sleep all day."

She pouted, "No, Der. I'm not spending our only day off this week in bed just because I'm a little queasy. And also, especially since we can't do what we usually do in bed."

"Mer, this is completely normal for a woman, and you should know that, you're a freaking doctor. And you know that the best thing for you to do is sleep it off."

"I just feel bad……and embarrassed."

"Don't you dare feel any of those, do you understand? You're the love of my life, and we're going to spend the rest of our lives together. And because of your sickness you're feeling right now is why we get to have children someday. I'm going to be seeing this a lot, so you might as well just give in and let me help you. Got it?"

"Okay, I guess so. I love you." She said exhaling deeply, in pain.

"Come on, time for rest." He picked her up into his arms. To his surprise, she didn't protest and leaned her head on his shoulder and he cradled her. He brought her to their bedroom and placed her gently on her side of the bed and under the covers.

"Be right back." He returned with a glass over water and eight hundred milligrams of ibuprofen. "I looked all over, and couldn't find a hot water bottle. Do we not have one?"

She swallowed the pills, "No. It went missing about two years ago. Cristina borrowed it and never gave it back."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I'm going to run out real quick and get one."

"No, no. Don't leave, stay with me."

"I think you really need one, babe. I promise, it'll take fifteen minutes, tops. You just go to sleep, and when I get back I won't even wake you. I'll just place it on you and get in bed with you. I promise." He said gently. She pouted and nodded her head. He hated to see her in pain.

"I love you, Derek. Thank you for doing this."

"I love you, too. And you never have to thank me. Be back soon." He left the room and house quietly, with a smile on his face. He had a little surprise to cheer her up.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

About three hours later, Meredith awoke feeling much better. The strains in her stomach were gone, and felt heat on her stomach. Groggily, she looked over to her left and saw Derek kept his promise. Opening her eyes fully, she saw that he too was awake and smiling at her.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Feeling better?"

"Much. The pain seems to be gone."

"That's great, babe. How's the heat on your stomach?" He asked.

"Great, I…." She trailed off as she looked down. She gasped, "Oh my god! Derek!" She shrieked. Sitting on her lower stomach was a sleeping puppy, who was now beginning to wriggle. She scooped it up into her arms and sat up against the headboard. Absolute joy filled her face as the chocolate lab puppy licked her face as Derek laughed.

"You like her?" He smiled, sitting up.

"Derek Michael Shepherd, you are the most amazing man on Earth. How did you plan that?"

"Well, I was going to wait until your birthday, so I had her put aside down at the shelter. I picked her out about a week ago. Then today, I wanted to make you feel better, so I couldn't wait." The puppy was now playfully jumping o the bed.

"You are the sweetest husband in the world, you know that right?"

"No I'm not. I just love you." He replied, kissing her softly.

"Well;" she said, picking up the puppy. "puppy needs a name. You pick."

"Me?"

"Mmhmm."

He thought for a moment.

"Any ideas, there, Shep?"

"Well I thought of Bailey. But Miranda would kill us if she found out we named a dog after her."

"Aw. Shame though. Bailey is cute."

He thought for another moment. "Got it!"

"What?"

"Nora."

"Nora? Are you kidding?" She laughed.

"Absolutely not. Nora it is."

"Why that name?"

"Sounds like neuro. Kind of."

"Nuh-uh. No way. She doesn't looke like a Nora." She argued.

"Well then, Meredith Shepherd; you decide then since I seem to be terrible at dog names." She sat and thought, then it came to her.

"Ferry."

"As in boats?"

"Yes. Ferry. You like?"

"Ferry Shepherd?" He smiled. "I like it. Welcome to the family, pup."

"I can't believe you bought me a dog. We have a dog, Der!"

He laughed at the surprise in her voice. "I know!"

"Aw. She's our first child. It's a big step. We now have a commitment. It's not just us to think about now."

"You talk like she's a human."

"She's ours. We love her, and she loves us."

"You're too cute, Mer." He leaned in and kissed her again.

"You better not be that bad at naming when it comes to our children." She laughed.

"Oh, don't worry about that one. I all ready have then picked out."

"You do?"

"Yep." He smiled.

"Der?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not naming our child Nora."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

**AN: Well, there you go. My first ever posted fic. I have about 7 stories going, and this is the first one I ever finished and posted. I wrote it quick too, in about a half hour. Please be kind in the reviews :. And, I have nothing against the name Nora, it's cute. It's my godmother's name. I just thought it was a funny little thing for the story. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
